When I Need You Most
by K.Grace75
Summary: May is struck by a poison sting attack and is saved by Drew. She also has her birthday in the hospital. Contestshipping! Finished maybe!
1. Beedrill Attack!

When I Need You Most

**Ok this is my 4th fic. This is a May/Drew contestshipping fic. Please be nice!**

Chapter 1 – Bedrill Attack!

May was an ordinary 13 year old, sapphire blue eyed, pokemon trainer. She had brown hair in a pigtail like style. She wore a red shirt with navy blue on the collar, navy blue shorts and a white mini skirt over her shorts. She wore a red bandanna with a white pokeball symbol on her head. She had red-orange and yellow sneakers on. She was softly singing while walking down a path in a forest:

"If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way. If only I could see you one more time, if only there was a way… Huh?" May suddenly stopped when she heard buzzing sounds. Her eye grew wide in horror. A bunch of Beedrill came out of nowhere.

_Oh no! NOT THIS!_ May screamed in her head.

Flash-Back -7 years ago-

May was walking in the Petalburg Woods when a bunch of Beedrill came out of a bush and were heading right for her. Her pupils grew small and she ran away as fast as she could. She heard someone whispered, "Stun Spore" Suddenly the Beedrill was all paralyzed. The voice then whispered "GO! Go NOW!" May ran back to the entrance of the Petalburg Woods. She looked back and saw a boy with grassy green hair run away from the bush where the Stun Spore had come from. "Who was that?" She wondered, and then ran home.

End Flash-Back

She began running. She hadn't got far when she got hit by a Poison Sting in the shoulder. May fell to the ground but got back up and ran. Then something or someone grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a bush. She yelped in surprise. Someone put a hand other her mouth to keep her quiet. May looked up and saw it was her contest rival, Drew. Drew was a 15 year old, pokemon trainer. He had grassy green hair and emerald green eyes. He wore green pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a purple short sleeved jacket over it. He also had black shoes. When all the Beedrill passed by Drew uncovered her mouth and looked down at her. She didn't look well. Her face was very pale. Drew notice May was holding her shoulder. Drew's eyes went wide.

_She got hit by a Poison Sting attack!_ Drew thought.

"Go Flygon!" Drew threw Flygon's pokeball in the air.

"Flygon!" said the dragon pokemon. Drew laid May on Flygon while he got on the dragon. He propped May up against his chest.

"Flygon, to closest town, hurry!" Drew yelled. Drew hoped she would make it to the town for it was three hours away. But on Flygon it would maybe only take an hour and a half for its speed was extremely fast. Half an hour later May started moaning in pain. Drew looked down at her saying:

"Don't give up May, not now."

The poison was getting to her. May clutched his shirt as he held her close to him.

_Please May you can make it. I know you can._

They made to Fortree Hospital. Drew climbed down and got May down then recalled Flygon. He ran into the hospital caring May on his back.

"I need help!" Drew yelled.

Two nurses came to him. "She was hit in the shoulder by a Bedrill's Poison Sting.

"I need a wheelchair!" said the nurse. "You'll need to wait in the waiting room."

"But-" Drew was cut of by the nurse saying:

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules."

Drew sat in the nearest chair to the hall where the two nurses took May. He waited for an hour when a nurse called Drew's name.

"You can see her now."

She took Drew down the hall then they turned a corner and the second door on the left they stopped. Before they went in the nurse told Drew that May was not awake from her unconsciousness. Then they went in. May still didn't look so well. She had some color on her face.

_At least she isn't that pale anymore_

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said closing the door.

Drew got a chair and sat down next to the bed she was on.

_You'll be ok, May, I promise._

**... -one week later- **

It was a week later; Drew stayed by her side the whole time. He noticed her face twitch. She let out a soft groan. May felt herself leaving her unconscious world. She opened her eyes, and then she heard someone say:

"Are you ok now, May?"

May turned her head and saw her contest rival.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Drew said.

"No-I-um." She said blushing.

Drew just smirked.

"Was it you who rescued me?" May asked so quietly Drew could hardly hear her.

"Yeah," Drew answered softly.

"But… Why?" She questioned. "I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you." Drew said "I hate your coordinating skills."

May's cheeks flushed red with anger. She was about to say something when Drew said:

"You need to practice, that's all."

She felt herself calm down a bit. But deep down that really hurt her.

"You should get some rest. You're still weak from the poison."

"How would you know?" May angrily asked.

"I can tell because you're not your normal self."

Before she could reply she yawned and fell asleep instantly.

**Yes I know, very cheesy, OCC, etc. **

**Next chapter: There's a fire in the Fortree City Hospital and May has her 14th birthday party in the hospital!**


	2. Hospital Fire! Happy Birthday May!

Chapter 2

Hospital Fire! Happy Birthday May!

May didn't wake until the early afternoon. She sat up and yawned.

"About time you got up." Drew said by the window. Then he turned to look at her. May just glared at him and "Humph"-ed loudly. Then she sniffed.

"Do you smell that? It smells like…" May was cut off by Drew.

"…Smoke." He finished. Drew put his hand on the doorknob and quickly pulled it back. Suddenly the door shot up in flames. Drew fell backwards. Thankfully he wasn't burned. The fire blocked their only exit.

"Drew!" He heard May's worried voice. Then she shouted over the roaring flames. "What are we going to do?"

Drew ran over to the window and called out his Flygon. Then he ran over to May.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Drew helped her get out of bed. Once she stood on her own her legs couldn't stand her weight, so she fell in Drew's arms. Drew was a little shocked at this but he offered to carry her to window so they could get out on Flygon and get out of there. She accepted after a small argument. Drew carried May, on his back, over to the window and helped her get on Flygon, and then he got on.

"Flygon!" Drew yelled. "Get us away from here!"

Flygon landed by a crowd of people who just barley managed to escape the fire.

"Drew. We may be able to stop this fire." May said then feeling around her waist she exclaimed, "Where's my bag?"

"Don't worry. I grabbed it just before I got on Flygon." Drew said giving May her waist bag.

"Go Squirtle! Water Gun! Drew, have Flygon use Sandstorm on the hospital!"

"Okay Flygon! Sandstorm!" Drew yelled

By working together May and Drew out the fire. The crowd cheered loudly. May got off Flygon and tried to stand up. This time she could stand on her own without Drew's help. She took a few steps and stumbled and tripped. She was just about to hit the ground when Drew dove down and caught her.

"Oooooh… I don't feel so well." May said. She began coughing hard and then, without warning, fell limp in Drew's arms from exhaustion.

"You'd better get her to another hospital." said the same nurse that took Drew to see May. "She is weakening from the poison. The nearest one is in Lilycove and on your Flygon you might get there by an hour or maybe even quicker."

"Thanks." Drew got on Flygon and the nurse helped get May onboard. "Alright Flygon, let's go!"

…**Lilycove Hospital…**

'May's Dream Sequence'

May was surrounded by a swarm of even more Bedrill. They aimed Pin Missile at her. May screamed and then before they hit her every thing went black, she then saw Ash and Misty then Brock and Max. They were sitting by a beautiful lake, laughing. They didn't seem to notice she was not with them anymore. Finally she saw her contest rival, Drew. He was crying, which was very unusual. Then she saw her body in Drew's arms. 'No' she thought. 'NO! I CAN'T BE… I can't be…' Pause 'Dead…'

'End Dream Sequence'

"May, wake up! May!" Drew said. He was holding her hand.

"No… No I can't be… I just can't be… Drew, help, I can't be… Dead…" May mumbled still unconscious.

"May? Dead? What the heck is she mumbling about?" Drew wondered. "And why am I in her dream?"

May's hand (The one Drew's holding) twitched. Drew looked down at her and saw that she was waking up. She opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Drew. He was looking at her with a worried face.

"How are you feeling?" Drew asked.

"Ok… I guess." She replied. Then she noticed Drew was holding her hand. She blushed pink as this. Drew noticed this and smirked then he squeezed her hand lightly and let go. She looked at him, still pink in the face, and smiled. Then her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. It's just my birthday is tomorrow." May sadly said.

"Oh. I'm gonna go out for a little while, you rest and save up your strength." Drew said,

May looked at him suspiciously then shrugged and laid down again to rest. And with that done he grabbed his knapsack and secretly went to do some shopping. Drew looked in almost every shop until he came across a jewelry store and found an emerald and ruby necklace with matching earrings, one earring was an emerald the other a ruby, and a bracelet.

_It's perfected!_ Drew thought. "I would like to buy these, please." He told the jeweler.

"Ok. That will be $1400.00." The jeweler said.

Drew paid the man the money, thanked him and was off. When he reached the hospital, went inside and said to a nurse:

"Excuse me but my friend's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to surprise her with a party. Can that be arranged?"

"Yes, I'll see what I can do." The nurse said and winked at Drew.

**The next morning…**

May woke up with a start. She sighed. _I guess nothing special is going to happen today._ She thought. _Hey, wait a minute where's Drew. _She scanned the room looking for him. "Drew?" She said. Just then she heard the door open. Drew came in. "Mornin' birthday girl." He said.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Nowhere. Close your eyes." Drew said.

May looked at him strangely but did as she was told. She heard him walk somewhere and then she heard him talk in a low voice to someone. Then she heard footsteps lots of them and then:

"SURPRISE!"

May opened her eyes wide. She saw almost every person in the hospital in her room. (The hospital in Lilycove in bigger than any normal hospital) She saw flowers and candy and get well balloons with cards attached to them.

"Happy birthday, May." said Drew.

"Drew, You did all of this didn't you?" May asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice. Then she hugged him tight and let go.

"COME ON EVRYONE LET'S SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND MAY!" Drew shouted over the very loud noise of the crowd.

Every one sang Happy Birthday to May. It was late when everyone went to bed.

"That was the best birthday ever, but best of all was sharing it with you, Drew" May said then yawned and went to bed before Drew could say anything. Drew got up and went over to May's bed and kissed her on the cheek.

**I know, cheesy isn't it?**


End file.
